


Not All That Glitters is Gold

by addison98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Eventual mental illness, Gen, M/M, Might become a series, New story, Young kids, check it out, death of parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addison98/pseuds/addison98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael are good friends who play pretend, but what happens when their pretend world becomes drastically dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Making of Achievement Burg

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but i have to write until i lose the inspiration and sometimes that's pretty fast.

Michael Vincent Jones is a 8 year old boy who just moved into a new house in Austin, Texas. He doesn't like it. It's too hot, he's always sweaty when he goes outside and he doesn't feel normal. Michael didn't really play outside at his old house in Jersey because the other kids thought he was weird. He'd run home crying everyday from school to his mom with a note from the teacher saying that Michael was misbehaving.

It was always the same problem. Michael would scream at the other kids because they were "too loud." Even on days when the teacher would have the kids reading silently she said Michael would shout at a classmate because would be "screaming in his ear." Ms. Jones finally couldn't take it and so she pushed for a promotion at her job and got moved to Austin.

Gavin David Free is a 8 year old boy living in Austin, Texas with his adoptive family. The Ramsey's took Gavin in at the age of 4 when his parents died on the way back to his house in England. His father was best friends with Geoffrey's father since college and they were visiting for the holidays when Gavin's mom and dad had to go back unexpectedly and said they'd be back in Austin within a day or two at the most. Not wanting to rip Gavin away from Geoff the Ramsey's said Gavin could stay with them. A week later they got the call saying Gavin's parents had been hit by a drunk driver.

Gavin was left with everything. His parents money, their car, their house. The house and car would stay in London, but he had a trust fund that all their money would automatically be placed in. It was a day later that the Ramsey's took Gavin to an adoption agency and started the process to adopt him. He had no other known family and well he didn't really understand the concept of mommy and daddy are in a better place he couldn't help but feel a twinge of missing something when he thought of them.

The Ramsey's eventually adopted the tiny little tyke and haven't had a regret since. Geoff and Gavin were already like brothers so it was easy for Geoff to adjust to Gavin living there. The hardest problem was when Gavin would miss his parents or get hurt and cry for his mum and dad and when the Ramsey's showed he'd push them away and say his real mum and dad.

Other than those few bumps in the road and his accent that he picked up when living in Oxford, Gavin seemed to be a normal child to most people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire story will probably be cute little short chapters until i get a real plot line going sorry

All Gavin ever wanted was for Michael to like him. From day one when he walked into his classroom Gavin had the biggest crush on the ginger. The more Michael would yell at his class pushed everyone else away and got him in trouble, except Gavin. It made him intrigued at why the boy would be so violent for no reason. Everyone told Gavin that Michael was a jerk and a buttface, but he always would reply with I think he’s just lonely.

 

Gavin was right. Michael couldn’t help the fact that all the other kids were stupid and all insisted on yelling. It wasn’t his fault that when he yelled the voices would quit. All he ever wanted since the age of three was for everyone to stop always yelling at him. No one ever listened though and always told him that there wasn’t ever anyone yelling.

 

They all thought he was making it up and so, when yelling didn’t work he’d push people away, ignore them, and run away. Try anything and everything he could think of that would put as much distance between him and the other kids, but no matter where he went the voices would always boom in his brain, until he’d finally break down and just sob in the bathrooms.

 

The teachers were always worried about poor little Michael Jones. No one knew why he would always yell at the other children or why he was always so mean to them, it seemed like anytime the fiery spirited little tyke would be close to making a friend that something would happen and he’d just explode on the poor kid. They tried of course; talking to him made no difference, letting him draw and scribble made things worse and for some very disturbing images, and letting him run and run and run during recess just made for him passing out on the playground 5 minutes into the break. 

 

They tried asking his parents, but sadly Mr. and Mrs. Jones were just as clueless as everyone else. That’s one when the tiny and loud Gavin Free was able to not only sit next, but play with Michael one day during an indoor recess everyone was suddenly shell shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be longer and is the introduction of Barbara, which might be good or bad we'll see, and should be up by Friday.

Michael and Gavin very soon became inseparable. Michael didn’t know what it was about the boy, but every time he was around him things were just so quiet and soft, nothing felt like it was pounding, all of the screaming was gone it was almost, serene. The two would always opt for staying inside for recess instead of outside. Gavin while everyone knew he wasn’t the smartest would always be able to tell when Michael was outside he wasn’t comfortable, he would be twitchy and anger even easier than normal, so those would be the days that Gavin would grab his hand and lead him over to the big oak tree and the two would just sit together in harmony and peace.

 

The two very easily fell into a natural rhythm. Gavin would be Michael’s calming sensation, if Michael for some reason had to be away from Gavin and he got upset or frustrated the teacher would just tell the two they had to sit next to each other and then the stick of dynamite that was previously lit would be extinguished. Michael was Gavin’s confidence, while Michael didn’t realize it, every since he met the young boy and seen how loud and outspoken he could be Gavin loved it; he wanted nothing more than to be like Michael and slowly found himself more and more drawn towards the boy.

 

The duo is very docile together and doesn't make any more noise than any other pair of 5 almost six year olds would, they color together and they play house together, where Michael is the daddy that goes to work and Gavin is the daddy that stays home and they just haven’t met a stork yet so they can’t have kids, but they know one day they will. The other children are a little perplexed, but choose not to say anything for fear of the aftermath; however they do notice that Mr. Michael Vincent Jones is suddenly coming out of his shell and is no longer yelling at the top of his lungs, well no longer yelling at them, he still yells every single day at Gavin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've sorta been neglecting this fic but since I have some free time these next few days you can expect some more updates in all my stories :)  
> Also be careful of the trigger warning of slight homophobia towards the end of the chapter.

The rest of their first year of school went by with the two being the best of friends. They would always color together and play together; Michael would color and immediately show Gavin. Gavin would then go on and on about how much he loved it and how that color was so pretty and how Michael always colored inside the lines, then Gavin would show Michael his pictures and the two would laugh about how crudely it was colored in.

 

“Gavin! Do you even know what the lines are?” Michael would always yell at the boy. The response he’d normally get is a disgruntled Gavin going, “fine then meanie. I won’t draw pictures for you anymore.” Then the young brit would stick his tongue out at his friend and he’d turn around until Michael would assault the boy with apologies, which Gavin quickly forgave him and assured him everything was okay.

 

It was around the last few weeks of school when Michael and Gavin realized that school was finally going to be over and that for the next few months they probably wouldn’t see each other.

 

“I like seeing you.” Michael said one day before he left for “work.”

 

“I like seeing you too, but you have to go to work so we can keep making money.” Gavin said and started to push Michael towards the sandbox, which became his new place of work because it was closer to “home”, when Michael turned around and said, “No. I like seeing you every day. At school, during recess, I just like being around you and I don’t want it to end when school ends.”

 

Gavin looked like he was hard in thought when Michael said this and then his face exploded a few minutes after wards in what was probably the only good idea he’d ever have in his life. “My mom and dad say marriage is for old people, so why don’t we get the kid version of married and then that means we can live together and you can keep seeing me until school starts?” Gavin finished his idea and looked very smug.

 

“But, the other kids say that two boys can’t get married, they also say that marriage is for stupid people cause then you’re with that person forever and ever.” Michael told Gavin while both boys faces fell because let’s face it no one likes being told they can’t have the one thing they really want.

 

“Well, do you feel that way? Cause I don’t care what they say, if my parents say it’s okay and I want it then I’m going to do it because I’m me and that’s the only way I’ll ever be happy.” Gavin retorted in his very Gavinesque way.

 

“Yeah. That’s how I feel too!” Michael yelled in agreeance and then decided that he’d ask his parents that night what the child version of marriage would be.  
The rest of the boys day at school went by relatively normal, with more coloring, learning to write all of their colors, abc’s, and numbers and then also going over different animal names. After recess when both boys were done with their job that day they were completely exhausted.

 

“I’m so pooped.” Michael said while flinging himself all over Gavin.

 

Gavin started laughing and said, “Haha you said poop.” Which then caused Michael to start laughing and when the boy’s parents walked up to get the two had them inquisitive. “What’s so funny boys?” Mr. Jones asked.

 

“Gavin said poop.” Michael supplied which had their parents groaning with how childish children can be. “Hey dad, what’s the child version of marriage?” Michael asked.

 

“Why son? Meet a cute girl?” His father asked hoping the doctor’s were wrong.

 

“No. Actually, Gavin and I decided to get the child version of marriage because we love being around each other and we love each other.” Michael blurted out and as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back because his father looked so angry.

 

“No son of mine is going to marry a boy. You better take that gay crap elsewhere right now young man. I will not tolerate talk like that understand me!” His father all, but yelled and made tears start to well up in his son’s eyes.

 

“Yes sir. I’m sorry.” Michael said with his head down and his voice low.

 

“Good now get to the car.” His father commanded and spanked him harder than he should have when he passed by. “I SAID NOW!” He yelled when Michael took a moment to rub his stinging rear end and with a whimper all, but sprinted to the car. “I don’t know where I went wrong with him.” Michael’s father said as he walked away from Mr. Free.


End file.
